The Last Night
by JesseGuyer
Summary: Adam and Randy's last night, before Adam got hurt. Warning Slash!


**The Last Night**

**Written by:** Batista Slash Guy

**Warning Slash!!!!!**

_Adam's POV_

The last three days have been a roller coaster. Me and the love of my life Randy Orton, had the best and worst times of our life's. Sunday June eighth me and Randy tied the not in his home town of St. Louis Missouri. But since of work we could not spend the night having sex like we wanted. So as soon as the wedding was over we hoped on a plane and flew to Louisiana. As soon as Randy was done working we headed for hotel to spend our night. This is where the story begins.

"Lets get in here," said Randy. As he grabbed his bags from the back of the car, and walked into our Honey Moon Sweet.

"I've been waiting for this for years," I said. As I slammed the door behind me, and kicking off my shoes, I then began to unbutton my shirt.

"Me too baby," he said. As he dropped his bags did the same with his shoes, and wrapped his arms around my waist. His soft warm lips were lightly beginning to run down the back of my neck. The touch made the hairs on my body stand.

"I need you inside of me," I moan. As I undid the last button Letting my shirt fly open.

"Don't worry baby we got all night," said Randy. As he moved his hands from my hips to his black shirt pulling it over his head.

"I'm sure glad that I have a sexy husband," I say. As I turn to run my hands down his rock solid abs.

"I'm glad I got a hotter one then me," he says, his hands removing the rest of my shirt.

"Let's get to the bed," I say. As I pull Randy to the heart shaped bed.

"This is going to be the best night," he says his hands now holding my cheeks. He pulls me in and our lips lock. A soft moan escapes me, as Randy's tongue enters my mouth.

"Mmm, you taste so nice," I moan. Are lips still locked.

"Mmm," he moans in agreement. His hands now fumbling to get my belt buckle open. My hands just rubbing at his abs.

"Got it," he announces. I then lift my butt up, as he slides down my body pulling my jeans off, and throwing them to the floor. Leaving me with only my blue boxers.

"Yum," he says with a wink. As he lowers his face and began kissing my legs. He kissed every part his lips could get on as his body traveled up my body. Only to stop to suck on each nipple. Each time circling them with his tongue.

"My turn," I say. As he began to kiss at my neck.

"Fine," he says not wanting to stop the attack of kisses. As he rolls over next to me on his back.

"Just wait you'll get a little present," I say. As I straddled my legs around his legs, and began to undo his belt buckle. Then pulling them off his body leaving him in his black briefs.

"So what's this present?" he asks with his classic Randy grin.

"It's coming," I say reaching up pulling down his black briefs. Letting his ten inch piece flop out and hit his abs.

"Oh I can't wait for this one," he says. As I stand from the bed, and push down my boxers.

"Mmm, some gift," he says with a smile.

"Well if you want this to be your gift, but I was thinking something else." I say crawling up his large legs. My hand surrounding his dick giving it a few soft strokes.

"I think I'm going to like this gift," he says.

"Me too," I say lowering my lips taking his head into my mouth circling it with my tongue.

"Uh," he moans. As my hands move up to each of his nipples giving each a squeeze.

"I'm glad you like," I said removing my lips from his head. Letting my tongue run up and down the large veins on the side of his cock.

"Uh," he moaned again. Moving his hands to cover his face, trying to soften his loud moans.

"Mmm, this taste so good, but now I need something round" I say. As my tongue licked around his hanging balls. Making him whimper.

"Please just suck me," he begged through his hands.

"I would love too," I say wrapping my lips around his head again, and began to move up and down.

"God," he moaned. As he moved his hands to the back of my head, encouraging me and helping me get a rhythm.

With my head deep throating all of Randy's dick, my face buried into his pubes. He moves his hands back to his face to stop another wave of load unstoppable moans.

"Let's move to the next thing." "Because after hearing you moan like that, I need you inside of me," I say removing my lips from his dick.

"Oh ya," he says removing his hands from his face, to look down at me.

"So what's next big boy," I say crawling up to lay beside him, moving a finger around his closet nipple.

"Well lets get you ready for my dick," he says. As he gave my cheek a soft kiss, and began to sink down toward the floor.

"I think this is going to feel good," I say.

"It's sure is going to taste good," he says licking his lips. "Now just lift and spread your legs."

"Like this?" I ask. As I lift my legs off the bed and spreading them, reveling my cherry.

"Like that," Randy says. As his face buried into my butt.

"Randy," I moan.

"Now here comes a finger," he says. As he moves his face back a little so he can push the first part of his finger in.

"Oww," I cry. As my butt gives some resistance.

"Come on baby you can take it," he says. As his whole finger slides in.

"It hurts Randy," I cry. As I watch him prepare another finger.

"I know baby it's going to be alright," he says.

"You promise?" I asked.

"Yes I promise, just lay back and relax," he says.

"Ok," I said laying my head back As I felt another finger enter my butt.

"Your doing great Adam," he says. As he begins to slid his two fingers in and out of my butt.

After several minuets of this I began to moan. "Randy it feels so good."

"Well maybe something else will make it feel better," he says pulling out his fingers and sticking them in his mouth. "Mmm, taste great."

"Baby just get that dick inside of me," I begged.

"Ok baby, just breath," he says. As he places my legs on his shoulders, and places his dick and the entrance to my butt.

"Make it long and hot," I moan wrapping my hands around his neck.

"Trust me it will," he says. As he pushed his head into my cavern. "Just breath in and out."

"Oww," I yell trying to calm myself. As about two inches were pushed inside.

"Your doing great Adam," he says. As he pushed all of his ten inch piece inside.

"Not so fast Randy," I groan. As he began to thrust forward.

"I'm sorry baby," he says. As he stopped his thrusting and leaned down to kiss my lips.

"Baby I didn't say stop, just go slower," I say.

"I'm sorry," he says. As he began to thrust in and out again. Each time a slapping sound echoing across the room. As our thighs slapped against each other.

"We make the best noises," I laugh. Randy giving a smile.

"I get to have sex with the best," he says. Each thrust increasing speed.

"Uhh," I moan wrapping my hand around my nine inch dick jerking at it.

"Let me help ya," said Randy. As he wrapped his large hand around my piece jerking me. Each time moving forward and back as he thrusted inside of me.

"I sure did marry the perfect man," I say. My head flinging back in pleasure.

"God baby you make me feel so good inside of you," he moans. As his body began to tense. Each thrust had him biting down on his bottom lip, trying to stop from cumming inside of me.

"Just let it out inside of me baby," I moan. Trying to get my husband to cum inside of my ass.

"You want me to cum inside of you?" he asks sweat dripping down his fore head.

"Oh ya," I moan.

"Here it comes Adam," Randy moans his neck flying back. As several shots entered my ass. Cum leaking from the side of my ass.

"Here I cum Randy," I moan. As Randy stopped jerking me as my cock released several rounds of cum splattering against Randy's hand, and me and Randy's abs.

"God baby," he said. Pulling out licking his hand of my cum.

"That was great Randy," I say. As Randy laid next to me each of our chests going up and down.

"Too bad your on Smackdown now, and I'm on Raw," he says.

"Hey butt I am Champion," I say.

"Ya but that does mean we can't do this as much," he said.

"That's going to make it better," I say. As I roll over and our lips lock. As we prepare for more hot sex action.

The next day me and Randy drove to the next town. Randy in the drivers seat, me sitting in the passenger, smiles on both of our faces. After several hours of messing around backstage, it's time for me to do my segment.  
I start dancing around the ring till me and Kane start to fight I take a bad bump, and I get hurt. I get helped to the back, and of coarse Randy is now freaking out.

The net day we fly to Alabama to get a MRI, after it was over it reveled I needed surgery.

So now I lay in a hospital bed watching Randy wrestle, occasionally leaning over and smelling the red roses Randy had sent me. But now I look I look back at the screen, and began to cry. Thinking about how me and Randy can't be with each like a week before, till I'm healed, and that's all I want to be the closest me and Randy can get.

These last few days have been a roller coaster, and now for the next few months that night was the last time.

**Please Review!!!!!**


End file.
